Serpent Baby
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: Jughead and betty are now the serpent king and queen but they soon discover they’re going to be teenage parents. How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N hey I previously started a story called serpent baby same plot and everything but I didn't like the direction the story was going so I decided to write a new one with a lot more drama and a lot more love._

Positive

"Damn it" Betty thumped hard on the bathroom wall. Her heart sinking every time she stared at the test in front of her. This can't be happening. She didn't want to believe it but every time she stared at the test she knew it was real.

Jughead. How was he going to react. The awful feeling in the pit of her stomach was enough to make her vomit. They were careful, they were always careful. Apart from one time in the bunker.

_Jughead gently caressed and kissed her thigh. Unable to take his eyes off of her serpent tattoo that she had gotten that day. The skin around the tattoo was still very much red and sore._

_The kisses caused Betty to let out a low moan as he gently kissed upwards towards her centre. Pausing to remove her underwear and giving Betty enough time to think he was teasing her before he shoved his head between her legs and let his mouth do the talking. His hands gripped her legs, pulling them apart as he devoured her clit with his tongue. _

_Betty's Moans became more louder as she felt his tongue licking her sensitive spot. She gasped as his tongue moved around her clit faster and her hips arched up desperately needing more contact._

_"Oh god Juggie" Betty's moans caused his throbbing member to twitch between his legs. Licking and sucking her clit made Betty go wild as she felt her orgasm approaching with in seconds she felt that sweet release._

_Her legs trying to forcefully snap shut on Jughead who still proceeding to lick her until she came down from her climax._

_Pulling away slowly from her, enjoying the flushed look on Betty's face before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jeans. Betty found herself biting her lip as she watched him slowly undress._

_Once he had got rid of his clothing and his member had sprung free, Betty tried to grasp a hold of it only for Jughead to pin Betty's arms above her head. She pouted up at him but Jughead ignored her pout and instead ran a trail of kisses along her breasts. _

_Betty squirmed underneath him, wanting nothing more than to touch him._

_His hand moved between her legs and his fingers found the wetness between her legs and began to pulse his fingers in and out of her._

_Betty arched her hips up to meet his wandering fingers but soon the fingers left her and Jughead had gotten up on his knees, pulling her legs further apart and in a second they were one as Jughead thrust into her hard and fast. _

_Betty let out a loud gasp as she felt him inside her. Barely giving her enough time to adjust to him being inside her he began to thrust back and forth hard and fast._

_Betty's eyes rolled back as he used his thumb to rub her clit. She couldn't deny, she loved it when Jughead was dominant. It was always such a turn on seeing him be so masculine and controlling of the situation. _

_His thumb left her clit and his hand reached over to grab a chunk of Betty's hair gently pulling as he thrusted harder and faster._

_Betty's moans grew louder till she was crying out and anybody walking by the bunker would have heard every sordid thing they were doing._

_His hands left her hair and gently found there way to her neck. Squeezing her neck just enough to be pleasurable for her and not make it harder for her to breath._

_Betty's hands gripped the wall as she cried out but Jughead found himself needing more and as he pulled out of her Betty didn't have time to wonder what he was doing as he grabbed her and turned her around till she was on her stomach._

_He pulled her hips up enjoying the view of her pale bum before pulling her hips back to him and plunged back into her waiting body._

_Betty arched her back as Jughead grabbed her hair once more, pulling her head back. Her hands gripped the duvet as she panted. "Oh god Jug, don't stop"_

_Jughead bit at the skin on her back, leaving bite marks across her shoulders._

_Jughead continued to nip and suck along her back. Her groans encouraged him to keep going as he bit harder into her back leaving a light purple Mark on her pale skin. "Juggie!" Her voice was shaky as her panting became more shallow._

_Jughead gripped her hair tighter as he thrusted faster, desperately wanting her release. He felt her tighten on him and knew she was close. Yanking at her blonde locks he thrust harder and faster until Betty threw her head back and clamped down on his throbbing member. His mouth found its way to her neck and he bit hard on the pale skin on her neck while he frantically thrust. His hips locked as he emptied himself inside her. _

_It occurred to Betty afterwords that they never used a condom but she made a note in her head to take the morning after pill that she had just in case but she found herself distracted and forgetting about the pill._

Betty was awoken out of her own thoughts as she suddenly remembered where she was. Taking a shaky breath Betty got to her feet. Her mum was going to kill her.

The young serpent queen left the bathroom and grabbed her serpent jacket off her bed. "Mum I'm going out?"

"At this time" Alice frowned getting up from her seat.

"Yes I need to see Veronica" Betty lied. "Study session"

Alice nodded and didn't ask anymore instead just watched Betty leave the house in a rush.

Betty placed her hand on her stomach as she walked, desperately trying to call Jughead at the same time hoping he was awake. No answer.

With every step Betty wondered what she was going to do. Her heart was telling her to keep it but her head said she wasn't ready, she needed to speak to Jughead.

By the time she reached the trailer park the fear had set in, _what if he leaves me_ she thought. What if she's a single teenage mother like polly.

Betty put her fear deep down inside her and marched through the park, past a lot of trailers only to find Jughead sitting with the other serpents and a women she didn't know. "Jug!"

She felt herself suddenly boiling with rage all of a sudden as Jug gave her a smile "hey?" He got up.

"Do you not have a phone then?" She asked bitterly. Jughead scratched the back of his head. "Sorry my phones inside is everything okay?"

"No I need to talk to you now!" She meant business and her tone of voice managed to cause the other serpents to quiet down.

"Who's that?" The women that Betty didn't know whispered to FP. "I'll tell you in a minute" FP whispered back.

"Okay" Jughead said worriedly as they walked off to a quiet spot.

"Who's that women?" Betty asked not looking at him. Jughead looked at her amused. "My mum"

Betty's head snapped around to look at him in surprise. "You didn't tell me your mum was back?"

"She just got back tonight, her and Jellybean"

Betty nodded looking away once more.

"Betty?" Jughead sighed "are you going to break up with me because I don't think Bughead can deal with a third breakup"

She sighed turning to look at him. Jughead felt his concern growing not only that but he could feel the eye of the serpents watching them from a distance. "Come on tell me what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant Jug" Betty finally said. Jughead looked at her in shock. His face turning white as he stumbled backwards. Betty watched for some sort of better reaction but she never got one. He didn't look angry or sad, he just looked shell shocked but he didn't run away.

"What do you think they're talking about" Gladys asked. FP shrugged "looks serious though"

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend" Gladys Frowned. Jellybean scrunched up her nose. "Disgusting"

Betty turned around and walked away, the serpents watching her as she looked like she was leaving then all of a sudden Jughead had regained the movement in his legs and rushed after her almost falling over in the process as he grabbed her, cornering her against a trailer.

"What the hell?" Gladys frowned getting to her feet. FP grabbed her and pulled her down. "Leave them be" though he couldn't help but wonder what was going on also.

"Betty! Look don't go"

"Jug what are you doing?"

"You and me we are in this together" Jughead told her. Betty looked him in the eyes and shook her head like she didn't believe him. "The serpents Jug. They're your future how can we raise a baby amongst violence and drugs. Some of them are still dealing and-"

"Hey" Jughead said "you're my future, you and the baby. Just say the word and I'll give the job to someone else"

"That's crazy jug! You love being the king I can't let you throw that away-" Betty suddenly stopped talking as Jughead placed a rough kiss on her mouth.

"That's gross" Jellybean said as she turned away from watching her brother basically make out.

"Looks like they have made up then" Gladys said with a frown as she wondered about the girl that had her boy wrapped around her finger.

"Jug" Betty said now breathless from there kiss. "How can we look after a child"

"We have each other" Jughead said "we always figure things out together"

Betty smiled softly, tears cascading down her cheek. Jughead placed another kiss on her mouth this time it was a lot more tender. "I love you so much" He told her. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, gently running her fingers through the back of his hair. "I love you too"

Jughead glanced over at the other serpents who quickly looked away but it was obvious they had all been starring their way. He sighed turning back to the love of his life. "Do you want to meet my mum and sister"

Betty looked over at Gladys. She really did look intimidating. "I don't think she's going to like me much. I'm having your baby"

"She doesn't have to like you." Jughead said gently interlocking there fingers together. "Only I do"

Jughead gently tugged on her hand and they both began to walk over to the silent serpents. Jellybean was sniggering as she sat beside Gladys "hello loverboy" Jellybean teased causing Jughead to scowl at her.

Gladys sat back eyeing up the pretty blonde currently on her sons arm.

"Mum this is Betty Cooper, my girlfriend" Jughead said awkwardly introducing the two.

Gladys's eyes widened. "Cooper? As in Alice Cooper" Gladys looked over at FP who looked away saying nothing.

"She's my mum" Betty said giving the older women a small smile. Gladys looked at Jughead then at Betty. "Wow okay"

The awkward tension was almost unbearable. Betty was about to say something when Gladys spoke once more looking at Jughead. "You're like your father then boy, he always had a thing for pretty blondes too"

Sweet pea snorted trying to hold in his laugh. Jughead and FP glanced at each other.

"Juggle?" Betty looked at Jughead hoping that they could just get this over and done with. Jellybean burst out laughing "juggie?"

Jughead turned a deep shade of pink before trying to compose himself. "It's a nickname Jelly"

"Aww how cute it makes me want to hurl" Jellybean smirked.

Jughead ignored her and instead looked at his parents unsure how to tell them this news. He thought maybe it would be better to blurt it out much to Betty's disbelieve. "Betty's pregnant, it's mine, we are keeping it"

The look on everyone's faces went from slightly amused to shocked in the space of a second. FP looked at his son unsure how to respond. How could he when he used to be a dumb kid once. Gladys was right, Jughead was a lot like him.

"Are you serious!" Gladys got to her feet. The other serpents could not help but watch intensely.

"Jughead how do you even know it's yours?" Gladys asked stunning Betty as she looked at the women through her angry eyes. "Excuse me!"

"Well come on now how do we know it's not Fangs or Sweet peas?"

Fangs and Sweet pea looked at each other then back at the young couple. "I can testify that it's not" fangs said suddenly as he put up his hand.

"Yeah it's Jughead that likes the button up , girly, know it all look. She's not my type" sweet pea said.

"You have a type?" Fangs asked before turning back to Gladys's accusing eyes. "She's my type, I see the appeal"

Jugheads eyes widened as all eyes turned to Fangs. "But I didn't screw her. That's jugs girl"

Betty looked at Gladys annoyed. "I've only been with Jughead"

"Then you are a silly boy!" Gladys snapped looking at Jughead. "Do they not teach kids about contraception these days?"

"Mum" Jughead sighed "it's done now Betty and Me are having a baby"

FP nodded as he stood up. "Have you told your mum"

Betty shook her head. "No, I will tonight though if she's still awake it is late or tomorrow morning" Betty wondered curiously how her mother would react.

Gladys shook her head. "Well I hope you know what you're doing and that this means you are tied down for life all because you couldn't keep it in your pants" Gladys stormed off, she was livid and most definitely not ready to be someone's grandma.

FP sighed "she just needs time to process it. She will come round"

Betty doubted it. The women looked stubborn. Betty stayed for an extra five minutes as she decided that she best get home to her mother who needed to know that she was with child.

Jughead drove Betty home on his motorcycle and as Betty got off once jugheads bike stopped outside her house Betty looked at her boyfriend lovingly.

"It'll be okay" Jughead promised gently kissing her. Betty sighed against his lips and decided it was now or never to tell her mother if she was even awake.

Betty ran up the steps to her front door, Jughead watching her as she went inside before he took off back to the south side.

Betty walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. Her mother was sat at the kitchen table with Betty's used pregnancy test placed in front of her.

"Mum?"

"You're pregnant" Alice sighed

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It wasn't planned" Betty told her as she saw the look of disappointment on her mothers face.

"You know what this means then?"

Betty looked confused. What did her mother mean. "What?"

"You're not keeping it" Alice told her, her voice filled with ice. Betty tried to protest but her mother got to her feet. "This is for your own good"

Betty didn't understand what she was talking about till she felt people behind her grabbing her. Betty shrieked and kicked, trying desperately to get away until she felt something sharp sticking into her neck and then her body went limp.

Alice watched as her daughter was carried out of the house and to a place no one would find her.

A/_N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's going to get a lot more dramatic from here. Also I kinda wanted to address Gladys and Betty meeting as well. So this is set on the night Gladys came back in my story anyway. Leave reviews tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Betty awoke in a dark damp room. Her mind racing as she wondered what exactly Alice had done. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself starring at a blacked out window with bars on it so nobody could get in and out.

Her ankles and wrists were in shackles and she wondered if she was in prison, it was some sort of prison she had gathered that much.

Betty slowly got to her feet starring down at the clothes she now wore. It was the exact same clothes she once wore at the sisters.

She shuffled over to the door, placing her hand on the metal door and examining the little letter box in the middle.

"You're awake then" A voice boomed across the room. Betty turned around not knowing where the voice was coming from until she noticed a CCTV camera in the corner of the room as well as a speaker.

"Who said that" Betty asked as she stared at the camera trying to work out where she was.

"Me dear" the voice spoke again. Betty rolled her eyes, it wasn't a clear answer at all. "You just call me Mother superior"

"Mother superior?" Betty felt dread as she touched her belly realising her mother had done the worst thing to her. "But the sisters of quiet mercy is shut down"

"You're not at the sisters of quiet mercy. You are some where much different"

"Where?" Betty looked around her damp room for clues as to where she was.

"Now Elizabeth I hear you have been a naughty girl" the women said ignoring Betty's question. "But it's okay we plan on fixing that, make you good again"

Just as the voice finished talking, Betty heard the sound of keys jingling. Slowly walking backwards into the corner of the room scared at what might be coming in.

The door swung open and Betty caught sight of a group of nuns. They didn't look threatening until she saw they were holding doctors equipment. Needles and a scalpel.

"Don't worry dear, we will make you good again"

Betty thrashed about as she felt the sisters grabbing her and pulling her up words "get off of me!" She screeched. Kicking and thrashing about. The chains around her ankles and wrists digging into her skin.

She was shoved hard onto the bed in the corner of the room. She felt her legs being strapped to the bed as was her arms. She couldn't do anything but watch as one of the sisters held up a needle. "Now this will only sting for a second dear"

The needle pressed into her arm and before Betty knew it she was fighting against sleep, feeling drowsy until her eyes couldn't hold off anymore and she was fast asleep.

Jughead had been trying to call Betty all morning but it was just going to answer machine. He couldn't explain it but he had this feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right.

As he grabbed his bag and left his trailer to go to school, he saw Alice Cooper walking along the trailer park making her self known as she stumbled in her heels grumbling under her breath.

"What's she doing here" frowned sweet pea

"Take three guesses" Jughead sighed as FP and Gladys walked out of the trailer when they heard Alice shouting "YOU!"

Jughead looked at her, he expected this so it wasn't that much of a surprise as Alice pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You defiled my daughter!"

"I would hardly call it defiled Alice. It's not Jugs fault if your daughter can't keep her knickers on" Gladys said as Jughead scowled at her annoyed.

"Gladys?" a surprised Alice said as she looked at the women before shaking her head. "I just came here to tell you to not bother ringing her"

"What? Why?" Jughead asked. His voice filled with concern.

"Because she won't answer. I've sent her away. She needs to learn to be good and soon she will be"

Jugheads eyes widened as he took in what Alice had said. "Where have you taken her?"

Alice smiled "far away from here, somewhere where she won't be corrupted"

Jughead lunges for the older women but FP quickly grabbed him before he did something stupid. "It's not worth it son" FP told him as Alice rolled her eyes. "Betty's gone and I'm selling the house and everything in it, we don't need to be reminded of bad memories" Alice turned on her heals and walked away.

Jughead was living trying to wriggle out of his dads grasp. "Dad let go!"

"If you think about it, it's a good thing" Gladys said with a smile "now you don't have to be a father"

"Are you serious!" Jughead snapped as FP sighed. "Gladys for god sake"

"We need to make her tell us where she is" Jughead said angrily "or ill cut her throat" he reached for the switch blade in his pocket.

"Don't Jug!" FP Warned But Jug was seething "what's the fifth law?"

FP hesitated as the other serpents stayed silent, feeling Jugheads anger. "A serpent never betrays his own" FP said.

Jughead nodded. "Alice May of left but a snake doesn't shed their skin so easily. What's the fourth law?"

"No serpent is left for dead" Fangs said. Jughead nodded. "I'll find her even if it means cutting off Alices fingers one by one" he meant it. Gladys was intrigued she had never seen that fire in her sons eyes before.

Betty awoke in another room, her body weak and a surge of pain hit her but she couldn't move to see what it was.

Looking around she realised she was in what looked like a doctors office and she was attached to a machine.

"Ah your awake good" said one of the sisters as she tapped on the sides of Betty's head. Betty had patches on the side of her head with wires coming out of them attaching to the machine.

"Why am I in pain" Betty asked weakly.

"It's your leg dear but it will heal"

Betty's eyes widened as she tried to look down but failed, she couldn't move. The sister smiled sweetly at her. "Now we need to burn the sins away"

Betty didn't have time to react as a surge of pain hit her all at once. She let out a scream her body jerking violently.

The pain ceased and it was then she realised the sisters were electrocuting her. "Why are you doing this?" Betty asked the tears falling down her face.

"Because you need to be good." The sister told her, pressing a button and Betty was shocked once more. Screaming as her body jerked upwards.

Betty gasped as the pain moved around her body. It seemed like it would never stop and all Betty could think about was the pain. The never ending pain.

It stopped and Betty's body relaxed in a cold sweat. "Please" Betty managed to whimper. "I'm pregnant"

"It won't hurt the baby" The sister informed her.

"You're killing me"

"It's not going to kill you silly. It's just going to make you forget"

Betty gulped. Forget. They want her to forget everything. Jughead? She couldn't forget Jughead

Her body erupted with pain once more. She felt defeated. Her screams echoing through the room. Jughead was the only person that was stopping her giving up. She couldn't possibly forget him. He was going to save her she just knew it.

"_Everyone forgets about me" a eight year old Jughead complained sitting on the steps outside the Cooper house. _

_An eight year old Betty swung her legs back and forth, her hair in pigtails. "I won't, I promise even when I'm married to Archie and have a big house. You can stay in the spare room" she said eagerly_

_Jughead smiled slightly at her "I don't think I'll get married" he told her. Betty gasped. She couldn't believe someone didn't want to get married. "Married life seems like hard work. My mum and dad prove it besides who would want to marry someone who lives in a trailer park"_

_Betty frowned as she watched how serious Jughead was. "I would if I wasn't already spoken for" she teased. Jughead rolled his eyes but Betty was being serious._

_"Here" Betty dug in her pocket and pulled out a penny. Gently placing it in his Pam._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a promise. A promise that for whatever reason that Archie and I don't get married, I'll marry you and never forget about you"_

_Jughead closed his Pam and smiled. "Thank you bets"_

_"Now close your eyes" Betty said. Jughead looked at her confused but did as he was told. He suddenly felt something soft pressed on his lips. _

_Surprised Jughead jumped backwards and stared at his friend shocked. She just gave him a cheeky smile. "Promise sealed with a kiss. Don't tell Archie okay, our secret" she got to her feet. Jughead pressed a finger to his mouth looking a little bit flustered "I'll see you tomorrow Juggie" she said as she ran up the steps and inside her house._

The memory faded from Betty's mind as the pain became too unbearable for her to handle. "Stop. Please" Betty sobbed as the pain simmered down.

"Just one more and you can go to your room" smiled the sister as she shocked Betty once more.

Jughead banged his fist against the table in his trailer. Gladys made a pot of tea as she studied her son. FP had told him not to go after Alice but she could tell by the look on her sons face that he might just ignore his fathers wishes.

"What's so special about this girl anyway" Jellybean asked with an eye roll. Jughead glanced over at his sister. "She's my best friend" he said as he drifted away in his own thought.

"You can make new friends, preferable not a blonde" Gladys suggested sipping her tea.

"You don't get it do you!" Snapped Jughead "I love her and I won't rest till I find her. That's a promise"

_A/N remember to leave a review so I can get to work on the next chapter. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

The torture would go on for hours to the point where Betty just couldn't handle the pain anymore and instead of begging for her life, she would beg for death instead.

The electrocution, the beatings and yet another day Jughead hadn't saved her. It worried her that maybe just maybe Jughead had found someone else or maybe he just didn't care she was gone.

She was losing track of time but she was sure she had been in this god awful place for a week. 7 days with no one but these monsters to talk to.

The torture ceased for a moment and they led her back to her room. Bolting the doors so she couldn't escape. She missed the sun light on her face and didn't realise till now how much she took the outside world for granted.

She slid down the wall, crying to herself. She missed her friends, her Juggie.

Jughead was in the middle of his own plan, he needed to find out clues to where Betty might be and was hoping her bedroom would tell him.

Climbing up the ladder at the side of the house and in through the window. Betty always left her window slightly ajar for him.

He looked around. Her mother was selling the house and everything in it. Betty would want her stuff when he found her. He took off his bag and bagged up all her diaries and her clothes, the only things that would fit in his bag.

"_I love you Jughead Jones"_ her voice in his head made him tear up.

Carefully picking up a framed picture of the two of them together, he sighed "where are you Betts?"

He put the pictures in his bag also and continued to have a look around but when he found nothing that suggested where Betty was, he felt defeated.

Sitting there on her bed, he smiled as he remembered the first time he climbed up to her window and the first time they shared a proper kiss. The one he had wanted to give her sense they were eight.

"_Hey there Juliet" Jughead said once Betty had opened up the window for him. "Nurse off duty?"_

_Jughead climbed through her window as Betty moved out of the way giving him a smile. "You haven't gone full yellow wallpaper on me have you?" He asked looking around her room._

_"There crazy, my parents are crazy" Betty said exasperated. _

_"Their parents. They're all crazy"_

_"What if polly is to? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked and now all I can think is maybe I'm crazy like they are" she turned to him as Jughead rested a hand on her shoulder and she caught her breath._

_"Hey. We're all crazy" Jughead watched as Betty smiled at him. "We are not our parents Betty, we are not our family's"_

_Betty nodded as Jughead glanced down at her mouth then back at her eyes realising how close together they actually were. His face turning hotter as he decided to take his chance. "Also I..." his voice trailed off as he swallowed hard trying to work up the courage to tell her that he liked her._

_"What" Betty asked as Jughead stood frozen. Betty smiled awkwardly "what"_

_Now or never. His hands went to the side of her face and he kissed her. Her mouth warm against his. He expected a slap or a shove away but to his surprise she was kissing him back and it felt amazing. Like fireworks going off in his head. _

The memory faded away as Jughead realised he was all alone and in his girlfriends bedroom. He missed her so much but refused to believe she was gone forever.

Grabbing his bag with most of Betty's stuff, he climbed out her window and went back to the trailer park.

The door to Betty's cell opened up and Betty expected to be taken back to be tortured once more instead she was guided into a room. A room filled with other lost souls who were starring wordlessly at a big cinema screen.

Betty was forced into a seat and strapped in. Forced to watch the images on the screen of purity and celibacy.

The other girls were forced to watch as well and she wondered if there mothers had drugged them and put them in there as well.

Betty's mind wandered to the night that she lost her virginity. How can something so pure and sweet be a sin. The way Jughead held her tightly, the way there mouths fit perfectly together like a piece of a jigsaw.

_"I want all of you tonight" and just like that they moulded together. Lips crashing against each other, Betty could tell how much Jughead had been dying for this for ages. She had to laugh in her head at how eager he seemed to be._

_He gently placed her down on the couch and took off her dress fully. His mouth went back to kissing her chest and neck. Betty felt a little bit awkward, she didn't know what to do with her hands and felt a little bit embarrassed as Jughead stared at her body lovingly. _

_He hadn't seen her body like this before. He had seen her wearing basically nothing when she did the serpent dance and he couldn't lie he found that really hot but this was different. She was more exposed in a pale pink bra and matching panties. _

_"You look so beautiful" he said kissing her neck, his hard member rubbing up against her thigh._

_Betty turned a deep shade of pink as his finger hooked into her underwear and pulled them down making her more exposed to him. His fingers went to her centre. Rubbing and circling her clit as he nibbles on her ear lobe._

_Betty let out a low moan as his fingers gently rubbed and caressed her sex. She enjoyed every minute of him touching her but wondered what he held underneath his jeans. _

_Suddenly her bra was unclasped and she was fully exposed to him. Moaning softly in his ear with her eyes closed as he played with her, sticking his index finger in her to feel her wetness. _

_She jerked up slightly enjoying his finger being down there and touching her. His thumb gently rubbed her clit before he slowly pulled out his finger. Betty's eyes opened and she caught sight of Jughead pulling his shirt off and carefully pulling off his jeans._

_Her hand reached over to run her fingers down his chest. Admiring his abs, her eyes travelled down wards as he pulled down his boxers. _

_Gulping as the nerves set in, she couldn't stop looking at his hard member wondering how it was going to fit inside her then she scolded herself for being so silly. He went into his wallet and pulled out a condom as if he expected this day to come. Ripping the packet open and pushing the condom into his erect member._

_He gently leaned down to kiss her before positioning himself. "Are you sure?"_

_Betty nodded with a smile. She was sure this is what she wanted, for her and Jughead to be one._

_"I'll go slow okay" he promised, Betty nodded and just like that he moved into her. She relaxed herself thinking that wasn't that bad then he pushed further in and she gasped gripping his back tightly, her nails digging into him. _

_He paused waiting for her to get more comfortable. She let out a sigh leaning her head back down and he slowly started to move, gently kissing her neck and her lips._

_The pain was only there for a second and then it started to get slightly better. Wrapping her arms around Jughead who she could tell was enjoying himself. She opened her legs wider for him and thrusted more urgently. _

_Betty let out a sigh as his thumb circled her clit and his mouth left a trail of gentle kisses along her neck. "I love you" He whispered_

_"I love you too" she smiled as he looked down at her and there lips connected like a scene out of a fairytale. _

_His grip on her tightened as he felt the pressure building till he couldn't hold it anymore and he released. Gently collapsing on top of her. He felt guilt that he didn't make her feel as good as he did but she didn't seem to mind, gently stroking his hair with a small smile as they both breathed heavily. _

_Jughead slowly pulled out of her and noticed the little bit of blood that had escaped Betty and covered the condom. If it wasn't for Betty reassuring him that it was normal he would of panicked._

_He pulled the condom off and tied it up before throwing it in the bin and getting a wet cloth to clean up the mess. _

_"It's okay Jug" she assured as he wiped the blood from the couch and from her. _

_He smiled softly at her as she took his hand. "I'm glad this was with you"_

_"Snap" Jughead said as him and Betty fell into each others arms once more. Gently kissing each other with so much passion that made Betty all giddy. _

But that was then and this is now as the memory disappeared from Betty's mind, she realised she was still in this god awful place with other sinful girls watching a movie about celibacy.

"Please find me Jug" Betty whispered to herself unsure how much she could take.

_A/N leave reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on jugheads trailer door. Jughead opened the door to see Veronica and Archie stood there.

Archie gave him a small smile. "Hey Jug"

Archie and Veronica both knew about what had happened as well as Betty's pregnancy.

"We wondered if you want to do something" Archie suggested. Jughead shook his head. "No uh I need to look for Betty"

Archie sighed. "Jug..."

"I know I'll find her"

"Okay" Veronica said barging her way into his trailer. Jughead frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Then we are helping!" Veronica told him as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Archie shrugged and followed her inside. Jughead closed the door.

"I hear Alice has sold the house" Archie said as Jughead made himself a coffee to keep him awake.

"She's lucky I don't burn it down the old bitch" Jughead cursed. Veronica and Archie glanced to each other then back at Jughead.

"Have you got any idea where she might be?" Archie asked. Jughead shrugged "I'm that desperate in finding out that I'm tempted to go and visit hal"

Archie picked up a decorated notepad. "What's this?"

"One of Betty's diary's, I'm hoping it will give me a clue but so far nothing"

"Wow Betty has all of these diary's. she must bottle a lot of stuff up" Veronica said as she picked up a diary and flicked through the pages before stopping on one. Giving a small smile as she read a little bit.

"What is it?" Jughead asked

"I forgot Betty could be sweet and a bit of a romantic" Veronica said as she cleared her throat and started reading allowed a page in Betty's diary:

"Dear Diary

My parents are definitely hiding something about polly. I've just been to Jason's memorial and the things nana rose was saying had me thinking that maybe the blossoms have something to hide also.

Jughead- I've never felt this way about him before, he's been there for me and I think I might like him. There's just something about him that makes me get butterfly's.

I'm too scared to do anything though, I've been rejected before and i don't think he's ever showed any interest in me.

I just don't know what to do..."

Jughead smiled slightly. He had showed interest just very discreetly with loving looks and always laughing at her jokes. At the time he thought she was going to be Archie's and that he would never get a look in. She was always so perfect to him.

"I looked at her latest entry in her new ish diary but it says nothing of relevance" Jughead sighed. "I feel like we need to get inside Alice Coopers head"

"Well Betty's pregnant" Veronica said as she got to her feet. "When polly was pregnant didn't she put her in the sisters"

"I did think of that but the sisters is closed down now" Jughead said as Veronica smiled slightly. "But there will be others just like the sisters"

The screams echoed through the convent like nails on a chalk board. Betty was strapped down to the bed once more with what felt like a thousands bolts going through her body. Causing her to jerk upwards.

By now she was used to this torment that she didn't cry, she didn't want to show them she was weak. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Now we should be rid of your evil ways soon enough" said the sister. Betty gritted her teeth as another bolt went through her.

Betty passed out due to the pain and a few hours later woke up in her cell. Her body was filled with agony, her hands rested on her still flat abdomen. She wondered how the life her and Jughead had created was feeling right now.

"You're awake"

Betty gasped, looking up to the man in the corner of the room. Jughead, her Juggie,

"Jug?" Betty sobbed, crawling out of bed and rushing over to the man in the corner but as she went to give him a hug, he hugged her back.

Betty looked confused as she pushed him away slightly. "I don't understand. How did you get in here?"

"I'm in your head, a figment of your imagination" he said to her and Betty's heart broke all over again.

"You're not real?"

"I'm not here no. It's funny how the mind can go funny after being in captivity for only a small amount of time" he said softly walking towards her bed. Betty tilted her head as she watched him. "I'm crazy"

"Not crazy, just lonely and your mind created me to curb that loneliness"

"So I'm hallucinating" Betty guessed. Jughead nodded. "Kind of"

"How long are you here for?" Betty asked. Jughead shrugged. "How long really depends on your state of mind. How long I stay depends on when you stop feeling lonely"

"What if I never stop feeling lonely" Betty asked, her voice cracking as she choked back a sob.

"Then I never disappear"

Betty slowly walked towards him and carefully sat on the edge of her bed. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes cuz I'm in your mind, I'm only as real as you make me. If anyone else saw they would just see you hugging air. I'm not really here"

"I wish you were" Betty said not taking her eyes off of him.

In the trailer, Jughead was looking up all the places that had nuns running them only to discover there was in fact at least 50 from there to Toledo.

Veronica sighed. "Well we could try them all"

"But guys even if Betty is in one of them. How are we going to get her out, how do we get in and how do we know we have picked the right one?" Archie asked.

Jughead put his head in his hands. "This is impossible"

The trailer door opened and an excited Gladys walked in with jellybean and FP. "Okay Jug, FP I have a surprise for you and jellybean of course"

Veronica rolled her eyes at Gladys, not liking her one bit.

"I think this will put a smile on your face Jug!"

"Did you find my girlfriend" Jughead asked making Gladys scowl. "No, I wish you would stop sulking about her for one minute" she rolled her eyes and continued. "I have bought the Cooper house"

Veronica and Archie stared at her bewildered then looked over at Jughead who was completely dumbfounded. "Why would you do that!"

"So we can get a taste of the posh life! Come on isn't this what you have always wanted"

FP didn't look too sure as he looked over at Jughead but instead of being angry or asking how she afforded the house he looked suddenly excited. "Actually mum that's a great idea!"

"It is" Veronica and Archie chorused. Jughead nodded. Gladys looked pleased with herself. "That's the spirit! You better start packing" Gladys turned and walked out the trailer with Jellybean in tow.

"Okay boy. Why the sudden change of heart?" FP asked curiously.

Jughead smiled "if we move to Elm street when I find Betty she can have her old room back. Also Alice might of left something behind about where Betty is"

FP sighed and nodded. "I don't like it but okay"

Jughead was adamant he would finally find Betty and this was going to be how.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had past since the Jones moved into the old Cooper house. Jughead had rushed up to Betty's room claiming that as his bedroom not much to Jellybeans annoyance.

Jughead had been working hard trying to locate where Betty might be. He had searched everywhere in the house but found nothing.

All of Betty's stuff he had taken from her house before was put back in her room for when she returned.

Jughead put his stuff around the room but didn't decorate any of it much to Gladys annoyance.

"Why don't we change the colour of the walls" Gladys said turning up her nose at the pale pink bedroom. "It's not your colour is it"

"It's fine!" He told her. Gladys scowled. "Look you have got to move on. She's gone now get on with your life"

Jughead rolled his eyes and continued surfing the web. "Betty will be back soon because I'll find her"

"Fine sit here and sulk. I don't know what that girl has done to you to make you behave this way" Gladys stormed out of the room.

Betty held up a small Bobbie pin she had found on the floor in the hospital room.

"You have got to act fast" Jughead told her. Betty looked at him then back at the Bobbie pin. Carefully pushing it in the lock and twisting it till she heard a loud click.

Grinning, she pulled the door to her cell open and ran as fast as she could through the halls to freedom.

The building was like a maze. She ran faster and faster. She was sure she could make it. Her imaginary Jughead running along side her. Shouting: "YOU CAN DO IT. RUN FASTER"

Her legs hurt from all the running but she was so close until she came to a halt in front of one of the sisters. Trying to turn back around she was stopped by another sister.

"You have been a bad girl Elizabeth" snarled one of the sisters. Betty's hands flew to her stomach, she was already showing.

"Bad girls need to be punished" Hissed the sister. Betty couldn't even run as all the sisters grabbed her roughly. She screamed being dragged through the halls to the hospital room.

Jughead went to Thistle house, knocking on the door still unsure whether he should be doing this.

Toni opened the door and stared at Jughead in surprise "what are you doing here"

"I need your help" Jughead sighed. "Please"

Toni folded her arms and looked at the broken man in front of her. "Is it about Betty"

He nodded. "She's pregnant and out there somewhere. Please help me"

Toni sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll ask Cheryl too. We will find her" Toni said. Jughead nodded and was about to walk away until Toni stopped him. "Jug?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to her.

"You stink of smoke. I hope you haven't developed a habit with Betty being gone"

Jughead said nothing and watched Toni close the door behind her. He sighed feeling the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

That afternoon Jughead had sent the serpents on a hunt to find anything that could be useful in finding Betty.

While he worked out what was going to happen when Betty returned and they had the baby.

"Jug" FP said waking Jughead up from his thoughts. "What?"

"Veronica and Archie are at the door and Veronica's got something for you" FP said "I'm off to work okay and I'll stall your mother because she might be less than thrilled"

Jughead was confused as he got up from his desk and ran downstairs to the door. When he opened the door he stared at the two in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Ta da!" Veronica said indicating to the crib behind her. Archie was just shaking his head. "This was her idea okay not mine"

"I figured, while everyone is out looking for clues we can do something a bit more creative. Betty will come back to a nursery . So I went to a hardware store, I bought paint and mr Andrews has agreed to help. He's just getting his paint brushes"

Jughead looked at the crib in front of him stunned. How can something be so small. His hands glazing over the small crib. "Did you buy it?"

"No. It was mine when I was a baby it looks brand new so I figured you guys can have it. It will keep your mind busy" Veronica grinned.

"I agree. I'll speak to your mum okay" FP said resting his hand on jugheads shoulder before walking out the house. "I'll be back late so you lot get to work"

Jughead nodded and grinned big. "Okay but we don't know the gender"

"Which is why I bought Yellow paint." Veronica held up the paint. "It's not blue and it's not pink!"

"My dad said he will bring over my old Moses basket to. To stay in your room till the baby can sleep in the nursery by itself" said Archie as Jughead let them in. Veronica and Archie lifted the crib inside.

"When mr Andrews gets here we will start decorating" grinned Veronica as the three went upstairs to the spare room.

"When we are done with this room it will be fit for a Prince or a Princess" smiled Veronica as she just imagined how proud Betty would be of them once they found her.

Betty was thrown roughly back into her cell. Bruised and sore. Slowly getting to her feet, she limped to her bed.

"I'm never getting out of here" Betty sighed.

"You will". Jughead told her. "It just doesn't seem like it"

"Why, What makes you think I will get out of here, because you're in my head?"

"No but because you don't give up"

"Well right now I'm giving up" Betty snapped

"Okay well your cranky so I'll just not say another word until your ready" Jughead said sitting on the floor.

"Why don't you just go away! You told me to escape, I tried, I failed and I suffered for it. You are no help!" Betty growled. Jughead looked at her and slowly disappeared.

Betty's eyes widened as she dived off her bed. "No!" She yelled as she looked around in a panic. "Come back! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Come back!"

Jughead appeared once more laying on her bed. Betty choked back a sob as she went to him, laying down beside him as his arm snaked around her waist.

Betty snuggled in unaware of how crazy she looked to real people who might see her. "You're not really here though are you juggie"

"No" he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Can we pretend you are real for just a little while?". She asked.

"Whatever you want" he said softly as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Sleep was the only satisfaction she got in a place like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had past and still nothing about Betty. The serpents and pretty poisons had found nothing.

Jughead had been losing hope each day but Veronica and Archie refused to let him give up. They decorated the spare room as a nursery for when Betty comes home.

The walls were beautifully painted yellow with a white fluffy carpet. A cot in the corner of the room, with a rocking chair. Shelf's were put up with baby books and toys.

FP had also bought Jughead a double bed for Betty's bedroom for when she came back much to Gladys's annoyance. "You're encouraging his fantasy's" she snapped.

But FP brushed it off because if anyone could find Betty it would be Jughead.

There was a bang on the door. Jughead answered, hoping by some miracle it was Betty but instead he was staring at Cheryl.

"Cheryl?"

She past him a note and smiled, feeling chuffed with herself.

"What's this?"

"An answer to your prayers my young friend" she said as she watched I'm open the note.

"Sisters of silent Grace?"

"I swiped it from Mrs Coopers handbag. I saw her shopping, I may of knocked over her handbag on purpose. 'Helped' her pick it up and found what I was looking for"

Jughead stared at her shocked. "Cheryl. You are a genius"

"I try my best" she beamed "it's five miles out of Riverdale and I'm in the mood for a little Chaos"

"We need the serpents" Jughead said.

"Already done" Cheryl said as Jughead walked outside to see the serpents by there own vehicles plus Toni to.

"Shall we do this?" Sweet Pea asked with a sly grin. Jughead nodded going inside to grab his serpent jacket and put on his shoes before getting on his bike.

The serpents took off in search for there queen. Soon Betty would be back in Jugheads arms once more at least that's what he hoped.

The only problem was that none of them were sure how they would get into the place to save Betty. They would just have to make it up as they went along.

"Maybe we should of checked the place out first" Toni said as they all eyed up the big building. Jughead bit his bottom lip as he studied the building.

"We could climb the fence" sweet pea suggested as Cheryl snorted. "The nuns will see you"

Just then a van pulled up. There were clearly dropping something off. The men got out of the van and walked over to the buzzer.

Jughead smiled mischievously "I've got an idea" he went over to the back of the van as the two men joked with a women on the voice machine.

He proceeded to try and break the lock with a little bit of Cheryl's help the lock broke and Jughead climbed into the back of the van. Cheryl climbed in with him.

The men got into the van and the gate opened. Driving into the parking lot of the sisters.

Toni turned to the serpents. "We'll stay here and keep a look out, just get ready to drive away when they get her"

The serpents nodded as they prepared to escape from the scene of the crime.

Jughead and Cheryl dives out of the back of the van and snuck in through the big wooden doors, trying desperately not to get caught.

"Okay. I guess we split up" Jughead said. Cheryl nodded getting chills from when she was taken to the sisters of quiet mercy.

Cheryl went looking down a corridor and Jughead went the other way. Looking through the glass on each door to find Betty.

Hiding behind walls every time a nun walked past. Jughead got to the end door and he finally saw what he had been looking for.

There she was, sitting on her bed playing with her hair. Her shoulder length hair, the sisters must of chopped her long hair off. She now had a bump but she never looked more beautiful.

Jughead proceeded to break the lock. Once he heard a click, he walked in. "Betts?" He expected a hug or something instead Betty just said "hello"

"Betts it's me. Come on we have to go!" He walked closer to her and stopped.

"You said that last time and I got caught" Betty said as she glanced towards the boarded up and barred up window.

"Said What last time?"

Betty frowned looking over to him and then noticing her imaginary Jughead stood beside him. He gave a little wave and began to disappear.

"Jug?" Betty got up. "Is that you" Betty's hand resting on her baby bump.

"Yeah" he smiled as Betty took off, running at him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming" she sobbed

"I haven't stopped looking for you" He promised as they pulled apart. Betty's hand resting on Jugheads face as she pulled him in. Drinking him in as there lips moved together.

Jughead had missed this, he missed her. He slowly pulled away but Betty needed more trying to pull him into her once again. "We need to go"

Betty bit her swollen bottom lip and nodded. He was right, she needed out of this hell hole.

Jughead took her hand and they slowly walked down the corridor trying not to alert any nuns to what was going on.

Betty saw Cheryl walking towards them. All three staying quiet as they found the door to which Jughead and Cheryl came in from.

The delivery van was still parked outside. Jughead hesitated as they looked over at the gate that was now shut. He walked to the back of the van and climbed in once more. Cheryl and Betty followed to. Hiding at the very back.

The men were just finished there delivery and got into the van, the van started to drive away as Betty held onto Jughead.

The gate opened to let them out and once the gate opened. Jughead opened the back of the van doors, grabbing Betty's hand and diving out. Cheryl jumped out to.

The serpents sighed with relief. "Woah Betty got fat" sweet pea said. Fangs looked at him. "She's pregnant, you moron"

"Back to Riverdale" Toni said as she got on her bike with Cheryl.

Jughead nodded as Betty took everyone in unable to get over that she was finally free. Jughead got onto his bike and Betty climbed on behind him. They took off down the street where Betty was finally going home.

Betty clung to Jugheads back. Smelling him, touching him. She couldn't believe she was able to do this again. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up from it.

Jughead stopped his bike outside her home confusing Betty. The last thing she wanted to do was see her mother. "Jug! Can't we go back to yours?"

Jughead sighed getting off his bike. "This is mine now"

Betty looked confused as she stared at her home.

"Your mum sold it and my mum bought it" Jughead took her hand. "I took your room and I haven't decorated it I promise"

Betty gripped his hand, feeling shaky on her legs as they walked up to the front door.

Jughead opened it and Betty walked in. She looked around, noticing that the Jones's had really made there mark on her childhood home.

Jughead gently took her upstairs where he began to run a bath for her as Betty looked around her room.

The only difference that was made in her room was that Jugheads stuff had been added and she now had a double bed instead of a single.

"I knew I would find you" Jughead said "so I got a new bed for us"

Betty looked at him and smiled. "You never gave up?"

He shook his head. "Not once"

Betty ran her fingers over her desk and then her dressing table.

Once the bath was all ready for her. Betty went inside the bathroom with Jughead.

Jughead helped her undress, gently pulling off her cardigan and unbuttoning her dress.

She was soon stood in nothing but white underwear and Jughead was horrified as he stared at the bruises and the scar on her healed thigh where her serpent tattoo once was.

"They cut it off" Betty said as she noticed his stare. "Said it's a sin"

Jughead took in her pregnant belly bump. She was at least six months at this point before unclasping her bra.

Betty slowly pulled down her knickers and climbed into the bath. Jughead gently washed her and helped her get clean. Washing her hair and gently kissing her neck.

"We will get you a new one" Jughead said noticing how Betty rubbed her thigh where her tattoo once was.

"And a new serpent jacket" he said knowing that hers was taken by the nuns. She nodded leaning into him. He ran his fingers through her shortened hair.

"They cut my hair" Betty said. "As a punishment"

"It will grow back" he smiled softly. Betty sighed leaning into his touch.

Once she was clean, she got out the bath and he wrapped her in a towel. She walked into her bedroom where Jughead pulled out some pyjamas for her. "I kept all your clothes" he told her. Betty smiled softly as she pulled on her pyjamas.

Jughead ran a brush through her hair, Betty let him, enjoying his touch. He finished brushing her hair and laid down on her and jugheads new bed.

Jughead got behind her and laid down. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Betty snuggled into him. "Stay like this with me. Just until I fall asleep"

Jughead kissed her cheek. "Okay" he held her close to him and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each other's arms where they belonged.

The next morning Jughead snuck downstairs to make Betty breakfast. He had a big smile on his face as he got to cooking her a big fry up.

"You seem a lot chirpier this morning" Gladys said looking at him confused. "And your cooking?"

Jughead realised that because he hadn't seen his parents last night before he went to bed they had no idea about Betty. "Yeah about that-"

The floorboards creaked as Betty made herself known still clad in her pyjamas. "Hi" she said awkwardly.

Gladys's eyes turned dark. She already didn't like this girl. FP smiled as he eyed Betty's pregnant stomach. "Wow, it's good to see you again"

"Thank you! A lot has changed" Betty said as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Your mums staying with the farm last we heard" FP told her. Jellybean eyed Betty up and down making her uncomfortable.

"Betty's going to be staying with us" Jughead said as he placed a plate of food in front of her.

Gladys opened her mouth to object but FP cut her off. "That's fine. You can show her the nursery"

"Nursery?" Betty frowned looking towards Jughead who grinned. "I made a nursery for the baby. Eat and I will show you"

Gladys watched Betty with disgust. She didn't like her, just something about this little girl having such a hold over her son she didn't like. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered how she would get rid of this little hussy and get her out of her sons life.

A/N so Betty's finally free but Gladys is on the warpath. Review for more chapters!


	7. Chapter7

Gladys stood in the doorway to her sons bedroom and watched as her sons girlfriend slept. His arm was wrapped around her waist as he cuddled her to him.

When she left a long time ago, she never imagined she would see this when she returned. Her son, in love with Alice Coopers daughter and having a baby.

Her son was far too young to be a father. This girl had done something to him because he wasn't the same boy that she had left.

"What's wrong?" FP asked as Gladys came down the stairs with a face like thunder. She looked over at Jellybean who was eating her breakfast.

Jellybean looked between the two and rolled her eyes "I know when I'm not wanted" picking up her breakfast she left to go to the living room.

"What has that girl done to our son?" Gladys asked looking at FP who couldn't hide his smirk. "I wondered when Betty would come up. He spent a long time searching for her surely you must of had an inkling that he loves her".

"I thought it was puppy love. It would fizzle out"

"Gladys. Our son loves her and she loves him, it's real love. I see it every time they look at each other and now they are having a baby together. Just give her a chance"

Gladys rolled her eyes. That wasn't going to happen.

Betty turned around in Jugheads arms to find he was already awake and starring at her. His hand began to gentle rub her cheek as he relished in the fact he had got her back.

Betty gently placed a kiss on his mouth and he was drawn in immediately. They both drowned in each other's presence, jugheads hands resting on Betty's belly as Betty rested her hands on his naked chest.

Betty took control as she grabbed his hands and placed it up her top. Pulling away slightly, they hadn't been together like this in such a long time and Jughead found himself feeling a sudden urge of excitement between his legs.

He glanced at her growing Belly with worry as Betty rolled on top of him. Noticing his worry Betty chuckled. "It's safe. You won't touch the baby"

"Well that's a confidence boost" he said sarcastically. Betty smiled drawing him in for another kiss.

Jughead relaxed and soon found himself slipping off her top gently as Betty's hands found there way into the waist band of his boxers. Betty pulled down his boxers, gently kissing his thighs as he sprung free.

Betty gently tugged down her pyjamas bottoms and realised that her body was slightly different to the last time he had seen her fully exposed. Suddenly becoming self conscious Betty looked away from his wandering eye but to Jughead she still looked just as Beautiful.

Jughead reached up, putting his hand around Betty's neck to pull her down towards him. There mouths collided together and for the first time in a very long time they felt happy to soak in each other and be one again.

"Oh my god!" A loud shriek came from the doorway. Betty squealed jumping off her boyfriend and pulling the duvet up to hide her body and her face but by doing this it left Jughead with nothing but his hands to cover his man hood.

"Uh" Gladys stood there, looking away horrified at what she had just witnessed. "I came to wake you up but it's clear you are already awake"

Jughead refuses to look at her as his face turned a bright shade of red. "Mum can you leave"

"Yeah" Gladys rushed away from the door leaving the young couple completely embarrassed.

"Oh my god" Betty said horrified that her boyfriends mother had just caught them.

"Talk about a mood killer" Jughead muttered as Betty smiled softly sitting back down on the bed. "We can try again later"

Jughead sighed mentally preparing himself to go downstairs and face his mother who had just caught him in an awkward position.

Betty got up and proceeded to get ready though the scars from her time away would take time to heal at least she had a faint smile on her face.

Once they were showered and ready, Jughead went downstairs first. Ignoring his mothers grimace as he proceeded to make breakfast.

FP was sniggering which led him to wonder if Gladys had told him what happened.

"Are you guys going to make jokes now or save that for later?" Jughead asked.

"Your mother was just a bit surprised is all" FP finally said, sipping his coffee.

"How do you think the baby got there in the first place? Immaculate conception?" Jughead asked.

Gladys sighed, taking a seat as she pondered on how to word what she was about to say. "You and Betty are very different"

FP scowled at her while Jughead looked at his mum confused. "Different?"

"Yes. I mean, I always thought you would get with someone like you and Betty's very pretty in pink. I guess I just never pictured you with a blonde cheerleader"

Jughead opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened suddenly. "YOU!"

Jughead got to his feet as Alice Cooper made a beeline for him. "This should be good" muttered Gladys as Alice pointed an accusing finger at Jughead.

"You perverted son of a bitch. You knocked my daughter up then kidnapped her!!!"

Jughead opened his mouth to speak once more only to have Alices hand hit him across the face. Jugheads face turned, a red hand print forming on his cheek.

"HEY!" FP yelled. "You do not come in here and hit my son"

"Mum!"

Alice turned to see Betty stood in the hallway. "Betty, you're okay?"

"Yes. No thanks to you!" Betty said as she looked at Jughead who was now rubbing his cheek before glancing back at her mum.

"Me? No you were fine before HE-" she pointed an accusing finger at Jughead. "Ruined your life"

"How exactly did he do that" demanded Betty. Alice indicated to Betty's obvious growing bump.

"Oh wow. We are seventeen mum. Did you think we sang church songs and read the bible all day! We have sex and this happened, it's not like it was planned"

"Alice. She does have a point" FP said but Alice was still seething. "You are coming with me now"

"No. There is no way in hell I am going anywhere with you and for the record, you can't exactly say anything given the fact you also had a baby in high school" Betty fired back. FP paled, glancing at Gladys really hoping Betty didn't spill the beans on there love child.

Jughead knew though and also looked over at his mother before glancing back at his girlfriend and her mother.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made!" Alice said feeling the sudden tension in the room.

Betty bit her bottom lip before finally saying. "You know what they say. Like mother like daughter" she then smiled and said "like father like son as well"

"Betty watch what you say" Alice warned.

"No! You do not get to tell me who I can love" Betty ignored the fact Jugheads family was in earshot as she and her mother argued in front of them.

"You are seventeen years old, you don't know anything about love." Alice told her. As mother and daughter argued, Jughead felt the tips of his ears turning red knowing he was the cause of this argument but was ready to intervene if it got to heated.

"And you do!!" Betty hit back "my god mum, I spent years in this house" Betty opened up her arms in her once childhood home "You and dad spent years either avoiding each other, throwing hateful remarks at each other or smiling for the camera! No wonder dad went on a killing spree-" Betty was cut off as Alices hand flew across her daughters face. Betty's face turned as a red hand print formed across it.

Jughead immediately got in between mother and daughter but Betty angrily shoved him out of the way so she could get at her mother who was looking at her through piercing eyes. "Did I touch a nerve mother? You don't know anything about love, I don't even think you can love" Betty said. Alice shook her head still blazing at her disobedient daughter.

"You are seventeen, there for you have to do what I say till you are eighteen" Alice said her voice dangerously low "and that's final. Now get your things or I'll get the police"

"You have no say in my reproductive rights" Betty said. Alice sighed "maybe not but as long as you are my daughter and under the age of eighteen I have a say in who you see and your education."

Betty shook her head rapidly she wasn't going to allow her mother to say who she could and couldn't see.

"And I don't want you seeing that boy" Alice spoke about Jughead as if Jughead wasn't there and in that moment Jughead looked at Betty then at his parents who were still watching mother and daughter argue and in that moment he knew what he had to do. "I'll get her stuff"

Betty looked at Jughead in disbelieve. Alice was surprised but smug as she looking at Betty knowingly as if to say 'I told you so'

"Jug?" FP frowned. Jughead sighed. "It's for the best." He looked at Betty and he will never forget the look of heartbreak edged across her face as long as he lived "wait outside and I'll get your stuff"

Betty was horrified but there was a twinkle in jugheads eye that made her listen to him and walk out of the room instead of kicking off like she would of done.

Alice smiled smugly as Jughead watched Betty go and stand outside. He immediately ran upstairs.

Betty touched her growing baby bump as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Jughead had just told her to go, did he not love her anymore. She felt an overpowering sense of sadness until she saw Jughead climbing out of her old bedroom window.

"Jug?"

He landed on his feet and turned to face an obvious upset Betty who was currently wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Hop on quickly" he indicated to his motorcycle. Betty looked at him wondering what was going on as he placed a helmet on her head. "I'll explain later but we need to get away"

Betty nodded as she hoped on his motorcycle and he started the engine up. Jughead took off down the road with his girlfriends arms wrapped tightly round his waist and a plan secured in his head.

_A/N sorry it's been so long. I've just had a baby myself and no motivation to write anything but then I suddenly got inspiration recently to write this chapter. I'm not planning on this story being very long as this will have a sequel so I have kind of an idea on how to end it and what will happen so maybe a few more chapters then I'll get going with a sequel. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Bughead love :)_


End file.
